List of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory weapons
This page contains weapons from Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. The names of the weapons and its respective descriptions are all based on the North American translation. Certain weapons are only stocked on certain chapters or purchased in the PSN Store (anything tagged with an *). Some items that contain a Product Proposal are only availabe for sale in the shop after it has been synthesized once. Each weapon has a different type of area range (Area of Effect that's measured in square grids) it can cover and different costs of AP to attack. Neptune Main article: List of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory weapons/Neptune *Wooden Sword *Bamboo Sword *Hunting Sword *Tachi *Bastard Sword *Claymore *Beam Katana Beta *Beam Katana *Beam Katana Plus *Next-Gen Katana *Executioner *Unbranded Katana *Variable Sword *Esperance *Beam Katana -V- *Demon Blade Rain *Claiomh Solais *Demon Blade Curse *Beam Katana EXA *Excalibur *Airgeatlamh *Kiryu Sword *Sonic Blade* *Shining Blade* *Mecha-Nep Blade* *Psyllium Blade β* Plutia Main article: List of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory weapons/Plutia *Mr. Kitty *Mr. Froggy *Dogoo Dude *Zep Doll *Mr. Rat *Summer Robot *Mr. Rabbit *Mr. Orange Cat *GORA Doll *Mr. Panda *Retro Robo *Unlucky Rabbit *Gloomy Doll *Monochrome Neppy* *Dogoo Swimmer* *Noire Plushy* Noire Main article: List of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory weapons/Noire *Short Sword *Rapier *Silver Sword *Bronze Sword *Noire Blade *Mechanical Sword *Fragarach *Metal Bringer *Dragon Slayer *Mail Breaker *Night Striker *Black Crow *Elysdeon *Advanced Blade *Alondite *A-MN Noire *Ignis Blade *Noire Striker *Caliburn *Phantom Blade *Durandal *Rune Caliber *G-Driver *1st Bounty Blade *Nowatang Blade β Blanc Main article: List of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory weapons/Blanc *Hammer *Heavy Hammer *Bladed Hammer *Feather Hammer *Basic Hammer *Drive Hammer *Atom Breaker *Turbo Hammer *Boulder Crusher *Planet Crusher *Smash Hammer *Brawl Hammmer *W11-U Hammer Vert Main article: List of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory weapons/Vert *Iron Lance *Excel-Lance *Blade Lance *Partisan *Testament *Night Lancer *Halberd *Strike Lancer *Superior Spear *Dreadnaught *Cross Cube *Round Striker *Holy Duel Lance Nepgear Main article: List of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory weapons/Nepgear *Beam Saber *Beam Blade *Beam Cutlass *Beam Saber Mk-2 *Beam Buster *Light Sword *Beam Buster Neo *Light Blade *Gramblaze *Beam Zapper *Psyllium Sword β Peashy Main article: List of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory weapons/Peashy *Cat Gloves *Red Gloves *Paw Gloves *Mr. Cat Puppet *Tortoise Gloves *Mr. Panda Puppet *Leopard Gloves *Newkon Gloves *Star Gloves Uni Main article: List of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory weapons/Uni *Long Range Rifle *Vintage Rifle *Red Radiance *Linear Railgun *Virta Blaster *Nowatang Rifle β Rom Main article: List of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory weapons/Rom *Staff of Truth *Heart Mic Stick β Ram Main article: List of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory weapons/Ram *Blue Wand *Staff of Ideals *Palpitation Mic Rod β Compa Main article: List of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory weapons/Compa *Test Potion *Expired Liquid *Medical Drug *Megatoxin *Gigatoxin *Teratoxin *Experiment X *Experiment Y *Mutant Blood *Splashing Acid IF Main article: List of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory weapons/IF *Katar *Burst Katar *Imperial Katar *Magical Beasts *Freak Diamond *Dual Blade Neptuna *Amphetamine Katar *Freaky Dyemond *Demon God Katar *Iffy's Katar Cyberconnect2 Main article: List of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory weapons/CyberConnect2 *Cyber Edge *Twin Bonecrushers *Blue Sky Blade *Cyber Edge 2 *Twin Purgatory *Twin Commanders *Twin Victory *Twin Light Fangs *Magical Twins *Magical Blood Twins Broccoli Main article: List of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory weapons/Broccoli *Gema *Majin Gappa MAGES. Main article: List of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory weapons/MAGES. *Mage Staff *Holy Cronostaff *Wood Staff *Dark Staff *Holy Rod *God Machine *Chocolate Staff *Time Rod *Mecha Staff *Taurus Rod Falcom Main article: List of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory weapons/Falcom *Long Sword *Dragon Slayer *Long Slasher *Dragon Slayer G *Slash Sword *Broad Edge *Truth Slayer *Claymore *Sublime Slayer *Annihilator Main article: List of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory weapons/Falcom *Dragon Slayer *True Dragon Slayer *Buster Sword *Emelas Sword *Dinosaur *Zweihander *Ultima Slayer *Tyrant Sword *Annihilator MarvelousAQL Main article: List of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory weapons/MarvelousAQL *Ninja Sword *Shinobi Blade Tekken Main article: List of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory weapons/Tekken *F.K. Novice *F.K. 1st Dan *F.K. 2nd Dan *F.K. 3rd Dan *F.K. Mentor *F.K. Master *F.K. Tekken Lord *F.K. Tekken Emperor *F.K. Tekken God *F.K. True Tekken God Category:Equipment Category:Items Category:Neptunia Victory Category:Neptunia Victory DLC